


*slaps fic* this bad boy can fit so many ships in it

by ColorsofaYinYang



Series: Garreg Mach University [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dimitri Is Awkward, Dimitri Is Oblivious, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, M/M, Matchmaking, Promposals, Secret Santa, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, Theatre, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: “They’re pretty obvious, aren’t they.” Sylvain is draped over the back of Felix’s chair, chin hooked over the other boy’s shoulder as they both watch something on the laptop screen. And Felix isn’t pushing him away.“Who?” Dimitri asks.





	*slaps fic* this bad boy can fit so many ships in it

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too long.
> 
> Set a couple of months after part 3 of the series.
> 
> Imagine the White Heron Cup is like prom court: it's voted on by the students, and there are multiple winners. Whoever wins gets to dance with their partner before the rest of the school. Also, The Greenhouse is the name of a flower shop.
> 
> The beginning line is based off this: [cute pic.](https://pillow-boi.tumblr.com/post/186754598604/dimitriexe-stopped-working)
> 
> Slight spoilers and references to Sylvain's relationship with his crest, his supports with both Dorothea and Felix, Dorothea and Hubert's support, and Hubert and Ferdinand's supports.
> 
> The pacing is a little off and the POV is all over the place but my god did this fic come from nowhere. It's 4 times as long as the previous part, if that says anything.

“Dimitri, you’d better call a doctor,” Claude calls as he enters the café. The blonde’s brow furrows.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“No.” Claude sighs dramatically, rounding the counter to hug his boyfriend’s waist and kiss the back of his neck. “I hurt my knees falling for you.” He laughs as Dimitri shakes his head.

  
“You know, one day these lines won’t work on me,” he comments, removing one of Claude’s hands from his stomach and lacing their fingers together. Claude cranes his neck around to look at his face.

  
“Until you stop blushing and being all embarrassed by it, I’ll never stop.” He disentangles himself from the blonde with a teasing pat to the stomach and perches on a nearby stool, waving at the rest of the staff in the back. Ignatz, Caspar, and Petra wave back; Hubert ignores him.

  
The café is decorated for the season: colorful lights blinking all around, paper snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, and the scent of gingerbread mingling with the aroma of coffee. Edelgard’s not a fan of religion, but at least she can still get in the winter spirit. The bulletin board on the wall is covered in posters and flyers for various events: a farmer’s market, an upcoming play, multiple advertisements, and a reminder about the winter ball.

  
He still needs to ask Dimitri to that, he realizes. They still have about a month, but if anything Dimitri deserves the most romantic, cheesy and blush-inducing proposal he can think of, so he needs to start planning. On top of that, the White Heron Cup winners are going to be announced soon. He voted for Hilda as she had personally asked their group for their support. The small campaign she’s started is the most effort he’s ever seen her put into something. Maybe a win will convince her to study more (doubtful).

  
A glance around the café reveals couples already getting festive: Lorenz and another student drinking tea together, Annette and Mercedes curled up in an armchair near the door, and so forth. But there are two people in particular that catch his eye.

  
“They’re pretty obvious, aren’t they,” Claude comments. Sylvain is draped over the back of Felix’s chair, chin hooked lazily over the other boy’s shoulder as they both watch something on the laptop screen. Felix doesn’t seem thrilled, but he notably isn’t pushing Sylvain away.

  
“Who?” Dimitri asks.

  
Claude lowers his voice. “Sylvain and Felix. Just look at them.” Dimitri looks.

  
“What’s so obvious?” Poor, oblivious thing.

  
“They’re pretty close, aren’t they?” At Dimitri’s nod he continues. “But they’re not dating.”

  
Dimitri gives him a look. “Hm. You think they should be.” It’s not a question. “Sylvain’s always chasing after women… are you sure he, er, for a lack of a better term, ‘swings that way’?”

  
“Well, I can’t assume anything,” Claude responds, taking another glance at the guy in question. At this point, more of his body is on Felix’s seat instead of his own. “But you’ve got to admit there’s something there, right?”

  
“I suppose…” Dimitri sighs. “You’re going to meddle, aren’t you.”

  
Claude chuckles. “Hey, they don’t call me a schemer for nothing. Tell you what, I’ll think something up by the time your shift is up, and we’ll execute it tomorrow.”

  
“We?”

  
“Of course. You’re my partner in crime, right?”

  
“I thought that was Hilda.”

  
Claude pouts. “C’mon babe, please? Just imagine seeing their smiling faces on their wedding day...”

  
“That’s a bit too far into the future, isn’t it?” Dimitri sighs. “How about this. We’ll find out if they like each other first. Then you make your plans.” Claude ruffles his hair affectionately.

  
“I knew you were the right person to ask.”

  
~

  
_Why did I let Claude rope me into this,_ Dimitri thinks miserably as he waits for Felix to finish up his training. He’s currently a blur of black and white on the gym’s training mats, beating up a dummy like it’s personally offended him. The damp, soupy air clinging to his skin and the stale smell of sweat aren’t unfamiliar to Dimitri (as he often comes to work out on weekends) but combined with the stress of what he’s about to do it’s starting to make him sick.

  
When Felix finally starts heading toward the exit with a towel around his neck, Dimitri intercepts him. “Felix.”

  
Felix regards him with his usual air of disgust. “What do you want, boar.”

  
It’s probably best to just ask, he thinks, since there’s no telling if Felix will just brush him off and walk away if the conversation drags on too long. “Do you like Sylvain? Romantically?”

  
Felix’s eyes narrow, and he stares Dimitri down with a look he can’t quite place. After a minute, he scoffs.

  
“Did Ingrid send you? Tell her to give it up already, she’s wasting her time.” Then he tosses his towel over his back and walks away, hand in pocket.

  
_Ingrid, huh. Well, it’s better than a no_. Dimitri sighs heavily, turning to leave. _Hopefully Claude has better luck._

  
_ ~_

  
Claude tracks down Sylvain as he’s eating lunch on a park bench near the dorms. The orange-haired boy looks up with a smile when he approaches.

  
“Hey, Claude! ‘S been a while, hasn’t it?” He pats the seat next to him but Claude declines the offer with a wave of his hand.

  
“I just had a quick question, then I’ll be out of your hair. You don’t have a date for the upcoming ball yet, do you?”

  
Sylvain chuckles a bit self-deprecatingly and shakes his head. “No, but it’s not for a lack of choices. I just don’t want to go with anyone who’s asked me.” He gives Claude a strange look. “Wait, you’re… not about to ask me, right? You have a boyfriend.”

  
“No, nothing like that! Just wondering if you have your eye set on anyone, you know, _special_.”

  
“Ha, you really know how to read people, huh?” Sylvain takes a breath, exhaling slowly. “Yeah, I want to ask someone. But he’ll never say yes.”

  
Claude raises an eyebrow. Overhead, a team of geese in a v-formation squawk noisily, flying south for the winter. “If it’s Felix you’re talking about, you might have better luck than you think.”

  
Surprised, Sylvain lets out a short laugh. “Wow, you _really_ know how to read people.” Then he sighs, staring down at his sandwich. “Ingrid keeps telling me to confess. And I know I should, if only to be honest with him... But I’m selfish, and I don’t want to lose him. He’s uh… not the best with affection, as you probably know.”

  
Claude nods solemnly. “I get it. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to him.”

  
“Thanks. Was, uh, that it?”

  
“Yep. I’ll leave you to your lunch, now.” Claude gives him a short half-bow and strolls away with a bounce in his step. _Wait ‘til Dimitri hears this._

  
~

  
**Dimitri created operation sylvix 2k19 on Monday, 5:21 PM.**

  
** Dimitri added Claude, Ingrid, Annette, Ashe, Mercedes, and Dedue to the chat.**

**Dedue:** You are not Dimitri.

  
**Ingrid:** nice try, but Dimitri doesn’t know how to make a group chat

  
**Dimitri:** u right

  
**Claude added Hillbilly to the chat.**

  
** Claude changed their nickname to master schemer.**

  
**master schemer:** twas me in disguise!

  
**Dimitri:** Sorry Claude asked if he could borrow my phone

  
**Hillbilly:** heya claude, who r these people?

  
**Annette:** what is happening

  
**master schemer:** I would have thought it obvious

  
** master schemer:** my friends

  
**master schemer:** listen closely

  
**master schemer:** I’ve received a vision from the heavens concerning Felix and Sylvain

  
**master schemer:** they must confess their love to each other before the ball or else live a life of eternal suffering

  
**master schemer:** and only we, Team Sylvix, can help them

  
**Ingrid:** so that’s what this is about

  
**Ingrid:** sorry to break it to u Claude but I’ve been trying since freshman year of high school

  
**Ingrid:** it’s impossible. they’re never going to do it

  
**Dimitri:** Wait really? I never noticed anything

  
**master schemer:** well, you’ve never had the loyal support of Team Sylvix behind u

  
**Ingrid:** k, so what’s ur plan?

  
**master schemer:** well, first I need to do some research

  
**master schemer:** does anyone know either of their favorite foods?

  
**Ashe:** um, are you sure this is okay with them?

  
**master schemer:** no need to worry, we’ve already talked to them one-on-one. They definitely like each other, they’re just too afraid to admit it

  
**Mercedes:** Sylvain likes candy I think

  
**Mercedes:** I’ve always thought they would be cute together, I hope everything works out! 🙏

  
**Annette:** yeah same

  
**Annette:** Felix really isn’t as mean as everyone thinks

  
** master schemer:** alright, candy, Hillbilly u got it?

  
** Hillbilly:** np claude, leave it to me

  
**Ashe:** i’m suddenly very nervous for those two

  
**Dedue:** Apologies, but I’d rather not be involved in this.

  
**master schemer:** that’s fine, just thought I’d offer this opportunity to all of bae’s friends

  
** master schemer:** don’t let them know about this!

  
**Dedue:** Noted.

  
**Dedue has left the chat.**

  
**master schemer:** while we’re at it, anyone else not comfortable with this? now’s the time to skedaddle

  
**master schemer:** nope? alright Team Sylvix, roll out!

  
**Annette:** roger that!

  
**Dimitri:** Why

  
~

  
“Hey, Felix!” The enthusiastic voice rings over the sounds of weights clinking and treadmills whirring. Felix glances up from his eviscerated training dummy with a look of exasperation on his face.

  
“What.” Claude sidles up to him like they’re old friends (they’re not) and offers a small box tied with a yellow ribbon. Felix stares at his outstretched hand for a moment before giving Claude a flat look. “What is this.”

  
“It’s chocolate, duh. I thought it could be a small token of our wonderful friendship.”

  
“I don’t like sweets.” Claude clutches at his heart.

  
“Wow, shot down!” But instead of backing off like Felix was expecting, he insistently prods at him with the box. “If you don’t want it you can always hand it off to someone else.”

  
He gives Claude another long, suspicious look. The gleeful smirk on the other boy’s face never wavers. “…What are you trying to accomplish?”

  
“Just trying to make friends, like I said.” Claude hums nonchalantly. He’s obviously planning something, but Felix can’t be bothered to figure it out.

  
With a sigh, he brushes a sweaty strand of hair away from his face. “If I take it, will you let me get back to my training?”

  
“Sure!”

  
Felix reluctantly takes the proffered box and drops it onto his backpack. “Thanks, I guess.” He frowns. “I’m keeping an eye on you, though.”

  
~

  
**operation sylvix 2k19**

  
** Tuesday – 3:25 PM**

  
**master schemer:** I handed off the goods, who’s got eyes on Sylvain?

  
**Hubert:** I do.

  
**master schemer:** wtf aren’t u Dimitri’s coworker

  
**master schemer:** how did u get in here?

  
** Dimitri:** Dorothea forced me to add her and him. Sorry

  
**queen:** ur not the only schemer here Claude!

  
** Dimitri:** You could always… un-add them, right?

  
**master schemer:** nah, it’s fine, more Team Sylvix members means a better chance of success!

  
**queen:** i would’ve added Edie too but she said she doesn’t want to be involved

  
**queen:** but Hubie’s really good at watching people without them noticing

  
**queen:** normally not the best of skills, but perfect for this!

  
**Annette:** wait i’m sitting at the table next to Sylvain where are you?

  
**Hubert:** Look toward the northern door.

  
** Annette:** omgg are you the one standing creepily outside the window?

  
**queen:** yeah that sounds like him

  
**Hubert:** Sylvain has finished his meal. He is leaving the dining hall.

  
** Hubert:** Shall I follow?

  
**Ingrid:** yes he’s going to pick up Felix from the gym go quick

  
**Hubert:** I would like to state that I have no interest in mere trifles like this. However, Dorothea has promised me something in return for helping you all.

  
** master schemer:** noted

  
**master schemer:** is he there yet? I had to get out of there bc Felix was onto me

  
**Hubert:** He just arrived.

  
**queen:** tell us everything ok Hubie?

  
**Hubert:** If I must.

  
** Hubert:** Sylvain has spotted Felix. They’re greeting each other. I’ll paraphrase what they’re saying.

  
** Hubert:** F: good timing, I’m almost done.

  
** Hubert:** He’s kicking all the parts of his training dummy into a pile in the corner.

  
**Hubert:** S: what’s this? He’s looking at a box on what I presume is Felix’s backpack.

  
**Annette:** here goes nothing

  
** Hubert:** F: just another box of unwanted sweets. I would give it to you if I didn’t know you couldn’t eat it.

  
**Ashe:** wait another?

  
** master schemer:** wait he can’t eat it?!!!

  
**Ingrid:** claude did u give him chocolates? i thought u knew he was slightly lactose intolerant

  
**master schemer:** wat I didn’t know that!!!!!!

  
**Dimitri:** I didn’t know that either

  
**Ingrid:** Dimitri u know literally nothing

  
** Hillbilly:** aw man really? I got those shipped all the way from deirdru!

  
** Hubert:** S: that’s sweet of you to think of me anyway. But don’t you think the girl who gave you that would want you to keep it?

  
**Hubert:** F: I don’t care, I’m passing it off to Ingrid.

  
** Ingrid:** well then

  
**Hubert:** F: and it wasn’t a girl, the boar’s boyfriend gave it to me.

  
** master schemer:** babe why is he calling you a boar do I need to fight him

  
**Dimitri:** It’s nothing, I’ll explain it to you later.

  
** Annette:** omg “babe” 😭

  
**Hubert:** S: uh why would he do that? You two aren’t…

  
**Hubert:** F: absolutely not. Get your mind out of the gutter.

  
**Hubert:** F: he wanted to be friends. But he was acting strange. Fishy. He was up to something.

  
**master schemer:** damn I knew he was onto me

  
**Hubert:** F: I took it to get him out of my hair.

  
** Hubert:** S: did he say anything else to you? Nothing too… shocking I hope?

  
** Hubert:** F: not in the slightest.

  
**master schemer:** o ye of little faith

  
**Hubert:** They are leaving. Is my task here done?

  
** queen:** yes Hubie thank u ❤️

  
**queen:** in return i’ll give those documents to Edie… and i’ll help u out with ur Ferdie problem 😉

  
**Hubert:** I changed my mind. I’ll take the documents to her myself. The favor I ask of you is to not stick your nose in my personal business.

  
**queen:** oh please! ever since u got over ur crush on Edie you’ve been making eyes at him over the coffee machine. u’ll be pining forever at this rate

  
**Hubert:** I stand by my previous statement.

  
**Hubert:** Goodbye.

  
**Hubert has left the chat.**

  
**queen:** that man…

  
**master schemer:** one couple at a time Dorothea

  
**queen:** fine fine

  
**Ingrid:** well that plan was a bust, what now o master schemer?

  
**Hillbilly:** ingrid you better enjoy those chocolates

  
**Mercedes:** I could make some dairy-free sweets if you want?

  
** master schemer:** sorry, we can’t pull the same trick twice, Felix is already suspicious

  
**master schemer:** give me a bit, I’ll brainstorm

  
**master schemer:** unless someone else has an idea?

  
**Dimitri:** We have another study session scheduled tomorrow since finals are coming up, if that helps any.

  
** master schemer:** oh! inspiration!

  
** master schemer:** don’t worry Team Sylvix, I won’t let you down

  
**Ingrid:** he doesn’t give up does he

  
~

  
But first, some personal tasks.

  
The warm humid air of The Greenhouse coupled with the gentle fragrance of flowers is pleasant, especially compared to the chill of outside. A girl with messy purple hair is humming to herself in the corner as she waters some potted plants.

  
“Hey,” Claude greets her, and she jumps and whips her head around with a shriek.

  
“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Her eyes narrow as she looks at his face. “Who are you? Did Edelgard send you? Tell her I’m not going with her! I got a job, isn’t that enough time spent out of my room?”

  
“Um…” Claude tries to interrupt, but she’s too hysterical and doesn’t seem like she’s listening.

  
“I’m even going to class sometimes! She doesn’t have to bring me notes anymore, so tell her not to set Hubert on me!” She freezes, glancing around wildly. “He’s not here right now, is he? Ooh, I can’t take it anymore!” she cries, fleeing into the back. “Help!”

  
Claude stands in stunned shock for a moment before a familiar face emerges from the back room. “Claude.”

  
“Dedue! Sorry for uh, scaring your coworker there.” The taller man shakes his head.

  
“Bernadetta is… Bernadetta. She is not good with people.” He picks the abandoned watering can up off the ground and towels up the spilt water. “You are not here to ask me to help with your scheme, are you? I do not want any involvement.”

  
“No, no, it’s not like that. I’m actually here for some advice.” Claude puts a hand on his hip thoughtfully. “Say I wanted to ask someone to the ball…”

  
~

  
**operation sylvix 2k19**

  
** Thursday – 1:07 PM**

  
**master schemer:** hey team guess who I recruited?

  
**Ashe:** uh

  
**master schemer added TEAch to the chat.**

  
**TEAch:** hey.

  
**Dimitri:** Wait

  
**queen:** Professor Byleth?

  
**Ingrid:** wtf Claude don’t bring our professors into this!

  
** master schemer:** but Teach has experience with this kind of stuff

  
**TEAch:** not really, I only got Manuela and Hanneman to stop fighting.

  
** TEAch:** but I’ll read out my list of bonding exercises here if you want.

  
**Mercedes:** go ahead!

  
**Ingrid:** isn’t this a bit weird guys? Byleth is our professor after all

  
**Hillbilly:** c’mon they’re like our age, it’s not THAT weird

  
**Hillbilly:** right professor? you’re like what, 23?

  
**TEAch:**

  
** TEAch:** Claude told me you’ve already tried gifts, so we’ll scratch that off the list.

  
** Annette:** ouch ignored

  
**TEAch:** having meals together can raise bonds. tea parties especially.

  
** TEAch:** this probably doesn’t apply, but returning lost items to their owners also helps.

  
** TEAch:** but the easiest way to get people to like each other is to pit them against a common enemy.

  
**Ashe:** oh that makes sense

  
**Dimitri:** What kind of enemy would work, though? It’s not as though we can hire someone to fight them

  
**TEAch:** finals are coming up.

  
**TEAch:** both of them have… less than ideal grades.

  
**TEAch:** not unlike some people in this chat.

  
**Hillbilly:** oof called out

  
**Ingrid:** Professor, we have study sessions together, and i think i speak for everyone when i say Felix and Sylvain would rather do anything than study

  
**Dimitri:** Perhaps a simple project would be better? I’m sure with some encouragement they would do it.

  
**TEAch:** actually, that is not a bad idea. gold star for you Dimitri.

  
**queen:** oml I can’t believe

  
**master schemer:** aw Dimitri recognition day

  
**Dimitri:** Thank you?

  
**TEAch:** I’ll set up an extra credit review project. in return I expect all of you to pass the final, understood?

  
**master schemer:** will do, Teach!

  
**Hillbilly:** no promises

  
** Ingrid:** thanks for the help even if this means more work for us

  
** TEAch:** np. good luck.

  
**TEAch:** 🐟👈👈😐

  
** TEAch has left the chat.**

  
**Annette:** I feel like I’m in a fever dream

  
**Annette:** is any of this even real

  
** queen:** who knew Byleth would be such an expert at helping people get closer to each other

  
**Dimitri:** Not me

  
**Ashe:** do you think this will work?

  
**Ingrid:** we can only hope

  
~

  
**operation sylvix 2k19**

  
** Friday – 9:01 AM**

  
**master schemer:** congrats Hilda!!! 👏👏👏

  
**Ashe:** what happened?

  
**Hillbilly:** this bish won the white heron cup screw you lysithea you h8er

  
**Annette:** I think it’s gone to her head

  
**queen:** thank you guys for the support you’re the best

  
**queen:** now I get to dance w Edie in front of everyone 🥰🥰

  
**Mercedes:** that’s wonderful Dorothea! I’m very happy for you two

  
**queen:** aww thank u Mercedes

  
**master schemer:** but there is even more important news! bc the third white heron cup winner is…

  
**Hillbilly:** sylvain!

  
**master schemer:** nice 👊

  
**Hillbilly:** i gotcha bro 👊

  
**Ingrid:** wait how tf did Sylvain win

  
** master schemer:** what matters isn’t how he won but what that means for our plan

  
**master schemer:** girls are going to be flocking to him now, what to do…

  
**Dimitri:** Oh, is that why he asked me to practice dancing with him?

  
**Ingrid:** he did what now

  
**Ashe:** Dimitri you know how to dance?

  
**Dimitri:** Yes, Edelgard taught me when we were children

  
** queen:** ooh Edie knows how to dance? 😍 even better

  
** Dimitri:** Well I didn’t know what to say so I just told him to dance with Felix

  
**master schemer:** Dimitri you absolute legend

  
**Annette:** Felix is going to kill you

  
** Hillbilly:** rip Dimitri you will be missed 🙏

  
**Mercedes:** 🙏

  
**master schemer:** I’ll protect you bae

  
**Hillbilly:** what r you going to do, make him laugh to death?

  
**Hillbilly:** that guy works out claude, and you don’t

  
**master schemer:** Hilda stop exposing me

  
**Dimitri:** it’s the thought that counts

  
**master schemer:** anyway!

  
** master schemer:** what are we going to do to make sure Sylvain doesn’t just go with the first girl who asks him?

  
**queen:** give me a second

  
~

  
“Hey, Dorothea,” Sylvain answers the phone hesitantly. “I’ll be honest, I never expected you to be calling me. What’s up?”

  
“I was just calling to say congratulations on winning the White Heron Cup alongside Hilda and I!” She sounds excited. Sylvain sighs, reminded of his present situation.

  
“Oh yeah. Thanks.”

  
“Hmm… you don’t sound too happy about it,” Dorothea hums. “Something bothering you?”

  
Sylvain hesitates. “Well… it’s nothing, really.”

  
“Sylvain.” Her tone is firm. “I know you can’t just talk to anybody, so I’ll let you know right now. You can talk to me. We’re in pretty similar boats, after all.”

  
“Ah… alright, alright.” He self-consciously tucks a flyaway strand of hair behind his ear, adjusting his grip on the phone. “Well for starters, you know I have… commitment issues, to say the least.”

  
“Yeah. I remember why, too,” she responds softly.

  
Sylvain chuckles self-deprecatingly. “Yeah, well, this whole White Heron thing is pretty big, isn’t it? And being a winner… makes it ten times more serious.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if there’s anyone I like and trust enough to not take advantage of it. I mean, it’s a big deal! Whoever I ask… and it’s not like I can go alone, either.”

  
“I see… but there _is_ someone you can ask, isn’t there?”

  
“You’re not seriously suggesting..?” First Ingrid, now Claude and Dorothea... “Listen, Felix hates this kind of stuff. He’d never say yes.”

  
“No, you listen. He obviously likes you, so ask him. And make sure he knows you’re sincere. No joking around!” Her voice softens slightly. “Sylvain, please. Think about whether it’ll be worth it.”

“Yeah, I'll... think about it.” He bites his lip. “So what if someone asks me first? What should I say?”

  
“Just tell them the truth. You’re waiting to ask someone special.” Sylvain feels his face heat up at that. Obviously Felix is special to him, but to have it so blatantly spelled out for him…

  
“All right. Thanks for your help, Dorothea. I’ll, uh… ask him, I guess.”

  
“Of course, Sylvain. Feel free to call me anytime. And good luck!”

  
~

  
**master schemer:** wait Dorothea what are you going to do

  
**master schemer:** hello?

  
**Mercedes:** I wonder if everything is all right…

  
**queen:** hey guys sorry for the wait!

  
**queen:** i just had a heart-to-heart with Sylvain and he said he’s going to ask Felix to the ball

  
**Ingrid:** wtf how

  
** Ingrid:** how did Dorothea make more progress than the rest of us combined

  
**Annette:** Did we even need this group chat in the first place?

  
**queen:** well it’s still up to him whether or not he actually follows through

  
**queen:** but i have a good feeling about it!

  
** master schemer:** yeah see! Team Sylvix is still needed

  
** master schemer:** the winter festival market is coming up, we should all go! he’s sure to ask then

  
**Ashe:** yes, that would be very romantic!

  
**Annette:** sounds like fun! Mercie, you coming?

  
**Mercedes:** sure Annie, maybe we’ll find gifts for each other there!

  
** Hillbilly:** I’m pretty broke but I’ll go for moral support

  
** Dimitri:** Oh, I’ll ask Dedue as well. Claude, do you want to invite the rest of your friends?

  
**master schemer:** aww thanks for asking, I’ll see if they want to tag along

  
**Dimitri:** How about you, Dorothea?

  
**queen:** i’ll definitely bring Edie along! not sure if anyone else would want to come, but i’ll check

  
**Annette:** ooh I have an idea! we should all do a secret santa!

  
**Ingrid:** that sounds fun, what should the price range be?

  
**Annette:** hmm maybe 10-20 dollars?

  
**Dimitri:** That’s reasonable. We should make a second chat with everyone who is coming to plan this out.

  
**master schemer:** good idea, after I ask I’ll make it!

  
~

  
As soon as he sees Claude enter the café, Dimitri’s heart starts pounding anxiously. Hilda had told him Claude likes honest romantic gestures, but what if she was just joking? With a long , shaky breath, he steels himself. It’s too late to worry about it now. With a quick nod to Hubert signaling he’s taking his break, he goes to greet Claude.

  
“Aw, do I have to tell my whole order to Caspar instead of saying ‘the usual’ to my lovely boyfriend?” Claude faux-sulks.

  
Dimitri gives him a small nervous smile. “Actually, I have something for you. Sit down, I’ll be right back.” He turns and heads back to the counter, ignoring Claude’s intrigued look.

  
With shaking hands, he carefully picks up the teacup and saucer, coffee steaming inside. He resolutely does not think about what’s underneath the cup.

  
With steady steps he walks over and places the drink in front of Claude. His eyebrows lift when he sees the heart design on top of the latte.

  
“I know it’s not your usual drink, but…” Dimitri gingerly takes the seat across from him and tries to relax.

  
“I love it, thank you.” Claude reaches out to put his hand over Dimitri’s, preventing him from tapping his fingers on the table. Dimitri hadn’t even realized he was doing it. “Did Ignatz make this?”

  
“Uh, actually I did. I asked Ignatz to teach me a little,” he explains.

  
Claude strokes his hand and smiles. “It’s beautiful. I almost don’t want to drink it… but I wouldn’t want to let all your work to go to waste.” With his other hand he gracefully lifts the teacup to his lips, blowing a little before taking a sip. “It’s sweet,” he notes, and Dimitri can feel his whole body freeze as Claude notices the small piece of paper that had been hiding under the cup. “Oh, what’s this?”

  
Mortified, he sits a little straighter in his chair and tries not to be obvious about watching Claude as he unfolds and reads the note. He can practically recite the three sentences from memory, with how many times he’s revised them.

  
_Claude,_

  
_I’ve struggled with depression for most of my life, yet these past few months with you have made me happier than I could have ever dreamed. You wash the sadness and loneliness from my life, and I can only hope I do the same for you. That is why I am asking, from the bottom of my heart, will you do me the honor of going to the winter ball with me?_

  
_ \- Dimitri_

Claude looks up at him slowly and Dimitri resists the urge to flee. Then the other starts chuckling.

  
“To think I was so focused on making my proposal perfect, I forgot about the possibility that you could ask me.” Still chuckling, he stands and rounds the table, wrapping his arms around Dimitri’s torso. Then he leans down and kisses him, earning a loud whistle from Caspar who’s still manning the cash register. Dimitri sends a thank you to the Goddess for making sure he was sitting, because otherwise he’s sure his knees would have buckled at this point. Claude leans back and gives him a small, genuine smile.

  
“I love you. Yes, I’ll go to the ball with you.”

  
~

** master schemer created winter festihoes on Sunday, 1:58 PM.**

  
** master schemer added young’un, big boi, Hillbilly, Ignutz, mari, queen, and Dimitri <3 to the chat.**

  
** Dimitri <3 added Dedue, Ingrid, Felix, Sylvain, Annette, Mercedes, and Ashe to the chat.**

  
** queen added Edie 😘, Hubie, Ferdie, Lin, Caspar, and Petra to the chat.**

  
** master schemer:** I love my boyfriend 🥰

  
**queen:** i love my girlfriend 🥰🥰🥰

  
**Sylvain:** I love my imaginary friend 😭

  
**Lin:** i love sleeping

  
**Ingrid:** there are four kinds of people in this world lol

  
**Caspar:** who thought this was a good idea idk like half of the people here

  
**master schemer:** secret santa!!!

  
**master schemer:** now that I know who’s going to the festival with us, I can do the thing

  
**master schemer:** I’ll message everyone individually saying who you’re getting a gift for alright? 😉

  
** Annette:** oh and the price range is 10-20 dollars!

  
**Hubie:** Must I participate in this?

  
**Mercedes:** I supposed you don’t have to, but it might be fun! you can always get something generic if you have no ideas

  
**Edie 😘:** Hubert, it will be fun.

  
**Hubie:** Very well…

  
**Ferdie:** Hubert I can’t take you seriously with that name

  
**Hubie:** Really, “Ferdie?”

  
**Dimitri:** What time should we exchange gifts?

  
**Ingrid:** if we get there around 3, 6 o’clock should be plenty of time

  
**young ‘un:** how come everyone has such boring names?

  
**young ‘un:** claude I will kill you

  
** young ‘un changed their name to @ me I dare you.**

  
**Sylvain:** Dimitri’s got no creative spirit that’s why

  
**Edie 😘:** Before anyone says anything bad about Dorothea… you better think about what you’re doing.

  
**Annette:** I’m scared

  
**Petra:** hello fellow students! I am called petra

  
**Petra:** it is nice to be meeting you :)

  
**Ashe:** it’s nice to meet you too, Petra!

  
**master schemer:** see, this is a nice wholesome chat!

  
**Ignutz:** Let’s keep it that way

  
** Hillbilly:** omg ignutz

  
**Ignutz:** Claude. Why

  
**Ignutz changed their name to mspaint.**

  
**master schemer:** I liked that name

  
**master schemer:** on another note, you should have gotten your secret santa person by now!

  
**Ferdie:** Claude

  
**Ferdie:** I cannot give a gift to this person. They will not accept it

  
**master schemer:** oh trust me, they’ll accept it

  
**master schemer:** 😉

  
**queen:** Claude are you doing what i think you’re doing

  
**master schemer:** idk what you’re talking about

  
**big boi:** uh sorry to whoever my person is

  
** big boi:** i don’t know who you are so yeah

  
**Caspar:** do we have to stick together or can we all split up

  
** @ me I dare you:** let’s split up please, I already live with claude I don’t need to spend any more time with him

  
**Edie 😘:** Very well, who is going with who?

  
**Ingrid:** @Annette @Mercedes do you mind if i join u two

  
** @ me I dare you:** me too please! I don’t want to third wheel any of these people

  
** Mercedes:** of course! the more the merrier

  
** Petra:** pardon me but what is this symbol @ that you are using?

  
**queen:** oh, it means you’re talking to that person specifically

  
**Petra:** oh this is a fodlan thing! I am having understanding

  
**Petra:** @queen thank you

  
**Annette:** omg so precious

  
**queen:** I think Edie and I will go together if that’s all right? also I tried to get Bern to come out but she’s not good with crowds so I told her I’ll just bring her something

  
**master schemer:** no worries, and we’re missing people too

  
**master schemer:** Leonie’s hanging out at the police academy and who knows where Lorenz is

  
**@ me I dare you:** who cares where Lorenz is

  
** Ashe:** Dedue and I will be checking out the gardens, I heard they were decorated for the season! Petra, if you want to come along too we’d be happy to have you

  
** Petra:** thank you Ashe, I am happy to be had

  
** Dimitri <3:** I think Claude and I will go by ourselves too

  
**Hillbilly:** I know y’all expect me to go ham at the festival

  
** Hillbilly:** but I think I’ll stay with marianne to keep her company 😊

  
**mari:** oh

  
**mari:** you really don’t have to do that hilda…

  
**Hillbilly:** it’s not a problem, really! i like hanging out with you

  
**master schemer:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
** Caspar:** ignatz ur coming with us right? i’m dragging linhardt along too

  
** mspaint:** sure, can my friend raphael come too?

  
** Caspar:** sure np

  
**Sylvain:** well I guess I’m going with Felix then!

  
**Felix:** fine

  
**queen:** and that leaves us with…

  
**Hubie:** I’m going alone.

  
**Ferdie:** I will also go on my own

  
**queen:** guys…

  
**Edie 😘:** Please at least attempt to get along.

  
** Hubie:** Fine. As Lady Edelgard says, we will go together.

  
**Ferdie:** What? I did not agree to this!

  
**Caspar:** again, who thought this was a good idea

  
~

  
The winter festival is bustling with activity; food vendors and artisan stalls all jam-packed into the central plaza as the murmur of the crowd fills the air. A light snowfall has started to add to the white piles already on the ground. Caspar immediately runs off, leaving Ignatz and Raphael to frantically chase after him, Linhardt half-heartedly trailing behind. Dedue, Ashe and Petra make their way to the gardens, where a beautiful pine tree has been decorated with lights and small ornaments, each with a student’s wish inside. The three approach the nearby stand and begin writing their own wishes on the small slips of paper, so that their wishes can also be hung on the tree.

  
Hilda and Marianne hang back towards the edge of the festivities. After browsing a few stalls and picking the first thing that she sees to give to her Secret Santa, Hilda lays a nice picnic blanket down near the fishing pond and they sit together to watch the ducks. Every time a duck puts its head underwater, leaving only its butt showing, Marianne giggles.

  
Dimitri shows up wearing Claude’s spare coat, the one Claude had given to him on their first date and he had forgotten to return. He sheepishly offers it back but Claude shakes his head with a laugh and tells him to keep it, since it looks much better on him. The two hold hands as they peruse the stalls and pretend that the pink flushes on their cheeks are from the cold.

  
Hubert and Ferdinand grudgingly keep an eye on each other while doing their own thing. At one point, Ferdinand buys a bag of coffee beans, much to Hubert’s confusion. Ferdinand has expressed his avid distaste for coffee… it must be for his Secret Santa. The term tastes bitter in his mouth, but he holds his contempt back for the sake of Lady Edelgard’s enjoyment. Ferdinand almost certainly has gotten Edelgard's name, and since she owns a coffee shop it would make sense for him to buy her coffee, he reasons.

  
Meanwhile, Ferdinand is having similar confusion regarding Hubert’s choice to buy a box of tea leaves. His favorite tea, to be exact, although he’s fairly sure Hubert would never know that. It is very high quality, so he must be buying it for Edelgard, regardless of whether she’s his Secret Santa or not. How very like him.

  
Across the plaza, Ignatz and Raphael finally catch up to Caspar, who’s waiting in line at a food stand. The sign reads “Fodlan’s Best Meat Pies.” Linhardt, who had originally lost sight of the other three, ends up finding them as he knew where Caspar had been running off to. The boy gets these every year, and to be fair they are quite delicious.

  
Nearby, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette and Lysithea are also looking at the food. Lysithea is hovering near the bags of holiday-themed candy, staring longingly at the row of candy canes in the back. Annette and Mercedes are nibbling on cream puffs, and Mercedes makes a mental note to try and find a recipe for them as Annie seems to really like them. Ingrid is off browsing the smoked meat stall, although she is a bit distracted. After all, she’s hoping that by the time they meet up again to exchange gifts Sylvain will have done the deed, and then this whole scheming business can finally come to an end.

  
She’s hoping for too much, apparently, because instead of asking Felix to the ball, Sylvain chickens out and ends up pelting his friend with a snowball, starting an impromptu fight near the dining hall. A bunch of students join in, but they’re no match for Professor Byleth who seems to have the tactical genius of a god, creating trenches and walls to hide behind while slowly advancing. The fight continues for a while until Seteth comes to break it up, and by that time Sylvain has snow in his hair and down the back of his shirt from where Felix snuck up from behind and ambushed him.

  
In contrast, Dorothea and Edelgard end up just having a pleasant walk. It’s nice to see Edie relaxed for once, Dorothea thinks. She’s always so stressed out from school and running her business. I only wish I could do more to help her.

  
At around 6 the group gathers back near the dorms in order to fulfill their gift giving. Linhardt hands Ignatz a customizable ornament with a yawn, while Dedue gifts Dimitri with a new pair of gloves. Raphael had just bought an extra meat pie which he gives to Caspar. Dorothea gives Sylvain a ‘happy holigays’ shirt which he accepts with a laugh. Mercedes gives a thrilled Lysithea a bag of the candy she had been eying before. With a laugh Hilda grabs Marianne’s hands and dances around with her after Marianne slides a glass bracelet around her wrist.

  
Hubert and Ferdinand stare at each other in shock as they reveal who their gifts had been for. Claude can’t stop snickering at them, his board game from Sylvain tucked under his arm. As it turns out, Ashe was the one who actually had Edelgard’s name, and he timidly gives her a book titled Fodlan’s Natural Wonders. Edelgard accepts it with a smile, then double-checks she has Bernadetta’s stuffed animal tucked safely away in her bag. It’ll be a gift from both her and Dorothea.

  
All the while, Ingrid watches Felix and Sylvain’s interactions carefully, holding the small horse statue Dimitri had gotten her. It doesn’t seem like anything’s changed, apart from the fact that there’s snow melting in Sylvain’s hair and it’s starting to drip into his eyes. It’s a little disappointing, but the fact is that the night had been fun, so she resolves to not let it get her down too much.

  
They still have plenty of time before the ball, right?

  
~

  
** operation sylvix 2k19**

  
** Thursday – 5:43 PM**

  
**Ingrid:** u guys will never guess who just sat down in the booth behind me

  
** Ashe:** hmm Rhea? or Flayn?

  
**Annette:** ooh did you meet a celebrity?

  
**Dimitri:** Guys, it’s obviously Felix and Sylvain. Why else would she use this chat?

  
**Hillbilly:** dimitri chooses now of all times to be observant

  
** Ingrid:** well he’s right, i’m sitting at a restaurant rn and they’re right behind me

  
** Ingrid:** they haven’t noticed i’m here, should i eavesdrop?

  
**master schemer:** duh

  
**Ingrid:** alright

  
** Ingrid:** s: it’s been a while since we got to do something like this huh felix

  
**Ingrid:** f: true

  
**Ingrid:** they’re ordering rn but i didn’t catch the order how do waiters do it

  
**Dimitri:** It is difficult.

  
**Ingrid:** k now they’re talking about when we were kids

  
**Ingrid:** felix is getting all flustered

  
**Ingrid:** s: fine we’ll change the subject, are u going to the ball with anyone?

  
**Ashe:** 😮

  
**master schemer:** smooth

  
**Ingrid:** f: you know i hate those kidns of things

  
**Ingrid:** damn it’s hard to type fast

  
**Ingrid:** s: yes, but if someone were to ask u would u say yes?

  
** Ingrid:** f: are u trying to set me up with some girl again

  
**queen:** oh boy i can feel this starting to go downhill

  
** Ingrid:** s: no, actually...

  
**Ingrid:** s: nevermind

  
**Annette:** whyyyy

  
**Ingrid:** my food just got here so i’m going to eat, if anything big happens i’ll let u guys know

  
**master schemer:** thanks

  
** Mercedes:** enjoy your food!

  
~

  
**6:11 PM**

  
**Ingrid:** so i ate really slow so i could leave after them

  
**Ingrid:** they’re waiting for the bill and sylvain is saying

  
**Ingrid:** OMG he’s saying

  
**Ingrid:** i have something to ask u

  
**Ashe:** 😮😮😮

  
**master schemer:** omg it’s happening

  
** master schemer:** everybody stay calm

  
**Ingrid:** f: spit it out already

  
**master schemer:** stay fucking calm!!!

  
**Dimitri:** Are you telling us or yourself?

  
**Ingrid:** s: well it’s uhhh

  
**Ingrid:** s: i’m starring in a play that’s coming up and i’d love for u to be there on opening night

  
**Ingrid:** goddammit sylvain

  
**queen:** that’s the same play i’m in

  
**master schemer:** disappointment 100

  
**Annette:** I can’t believe this is happening

  
**Ingrid:** wait… f: have i ever missed a play of urs? of course i’ll come

  
**master schemer:** this is still salvageable…

  
** Ingrid:** guys hekp they’re leaving and felix

  
** Ingrid:** felix looked me straight in the eyes and flipped meo ff behind sylvains bakc

  
**Ingrid:** he knows somethings up what do i do

  
**Hillbilly:** uh oh

  
~

  
**Blue Lions Chat**

  
** Friday – 6:24 AM**

  
**Sylvain:** hey uh is anyone else doing that extra credit project? I kind of need it to pass

  
** Felix:** yes

  
**Sylvain:** oh cool can we work together on it? I’ve got most of it done but it’d be nice to get a second set of eyes on it

  
**Felix:** fine

  
~

  
** operation sylvix 2k19**

  
** Friday – 6:59 AM**

  
**Annette:** I’ll be honest I completely forgot the professor was in on this

  
** Annette:** but it seems like the project thing is working! I mean they’re working together

  
**master schemer:** yes finally progress

  
** queen:** by the way, i know i mentioned this before but i’m in the same play as Sylvain, do you guys want to come see opening night too? i can ask Manuela for free tickets

  
** Mercedes:** yes that sounds wonderful!

  
**Ingrid:** a lot of us were already going to see Sylvain but of course we’d come to see u too

  
**queen:** thank you 😚

  
**queen:** it’s this weekend, hope to see everyone there!

  
**Ingrid:** we’ll be sure to bring flowers

  
~

  
The first half of the performance goes incredibly well. Hairspray is a classic, after all. With Dorothea and Sylvain cast as major characters, their friend group is almost constantly being entertained. At one point Sylvain almost falls as the set piece he’s standing on begins to roll offstage, but he recovers and plays it off like it was nothing. The mark of a true performer, Ingrid thinks.

  
They cut to intermission, and Ingrid goes to use the restroom, knowing that it’s rude to stand up in the middle of the performance. After finishing and washing her hands, she’s about to head back to the lobby and maybe get something from the vending machine. However, she’s interrupted by a familiar voice.

  
“Ingrid!” Sylvain dashes over, still in costume. His hair is slicked back but there’s still a few stubborn strands hanging in his face. “Listen, can you do me a huge favor?”

  
“Maybe, what is it?”

  
“Could you, um,” he tugs at his shirt collar nervously. “Just, uh, keep Felix in his seat until the very end? Like. You’ll know when. This is really, really important.” He looks at her with pleading eyes.

  
She raises an eyebrow. “Sure. You better be about to do what I think you’re about to.” He takes a deep breath.

  
“Yeah. I… I’m ready.” She gives him a thumbs up and he grins, dashing away to get ready for the second half of the play. Secondhand nervousness causes her to stand there trembling for a moment before she squares her shoulders and heads back into the theater. She’s ready, too.

  
The second half has a few more mistakes but nothing too major: the cap on the hairspray bottle falling off, an ironing board falling over accidently, and so forth. Despite the anticipation of knowing what’s going to happen after the show, she forces herself to pay attention and enjoy the performance, because that’s what Sylvain and Dorothea deserve. They’ve obviously put a lot of time and effort into this.

  
The final song comes to an end and the curtains close. The audience starts clapping, and the cheering only increases as actors start to come back onstage for the curtain call. Ingrid throws her pink rose when Dorothea is called out, and Dorothea blows a kiss in her direction for it. Edelgard has a whole bouquet which she’s saving for after, and Dorothea blows a kiss to her too. Felix, unsurprisingly, chucks his red rose at Sylvain so it hits him straight in the chest, and he catches it. It’s a tradition. A couple of other flowers land on the stage near him, thrown by Ashe, Annette, and Dimitri. He takes his bow and smiles, swiftly walking offstage.

  
After the final bow, the clapping starts to die off and the lights start to brighten. Felix makes to move but Ingrid puts her hand over his lap.

  
“Wait,” she tells him. He gives her a confused glare. The lights dim again and Sylvain walks out once more, hair mussed beyond recognition and suit jacket discarded. He’s holding a microphone and a red rose. Their group of friends starts whispering to each other. Ingrid feels her hands start to shake a little.

  
_Be brave, Sylvain,_ she thinks. _You can do this._

  
~

  
_The performance is over, isn’t it,_ Felix muses. _Why would Sylvain be coming back out alone, and so obviously out of costume?_ He removes Ingrid’s hand from across his waist and sits back in his seat to reassure her. She’s trembling.

  
“Sorry to keep you here a little while longer,” Sylvain apologizes to the crowd. “I’d just like to uh, make an announcement first.”

  
He clears his throat. “There’s someone special I’ve had my eye on for a while.” Felix internally groans, rolling his eyes. He knows Sylvain doesn’t want anything more than tea parties with all the girls he’s flirted with. And he ignores the slight fear rolling in his gut that is telling him that Sylvain sounds really serious about it this time. He scoots forward a little and Ingrid’s hand shoots back over his lap. He glares at her but she doesn’t seem to notice.

  
“This person is beautiful and perfect, but more than that, I’d trust this person with my life because they’re always there for me. And, uh, I know this whole White Heron Cup thing seems serious, so I have to come out and say it bluntly. Yes, I want this to be a serious thing. I want to date this person.” He chuckles nervously. “Been wanting, actually.”

  
At this point, Felix is straight-up panicking. This girl, whoever she is, must be really special. Beside him, Ingrid is making a ‘get on with it’ gesture. Yeah, he wishes Sylvain would get on with it, too. He forces himself to stop shaking.

  
“So-“ he clears his throat again, “I-I’d like to ask…" He closes his eyes and swallows audibly. When he opens them, he's looking straight at their group. "Will you go to the ball with me, Felix?”

  
A chorus of gasps, and a bunch of wide-eyed looks are leveled his way. He stares up at the stage in stunned shock for a good half minute until Ingrid elbows him and hisses something.

  
“What a fucking idiot,” he hears himself grumble, and then he’s up and moving, stepping over Ingrid into the aisle. Sylvain blinks, and he marches up to the stage, hopping up so they’re standing face-to-face. Sylvain looks a little scared, as if expecting Felix to punch him. Instead, he holds out his hand.

  
“Um,” Sylvain says, and gives him the microphone.

  
“You stupid moron,” he says quietly into the mic, letting out a shaky breath. “Of course I’ll go with you.” All the tension from Sylvain’s body releases and he sags forward, dragging Felix into a hug. Felix returns it as best as he can, despite the other being all sweaty from dancing and singing all night.

  
He barely recognizes the thunderous clapping of the crowd ringing in his ears. “I hate you for making me do this in front of everyone,” Felix murmurs into the crook of Sylvain’s neck, earning a choked laugh.

  
“I wanted you to know I was serious,” comes the sincere response. Felix feels a tear drip down his cheek and hastily wipes it up. They separate from the embrace, and Sylvain takes back the mic.

  
“Thank you all so much for coming to our show. We hope to see you again next time!” The lights brighten again and the crowd starts to filter out, loud chatter filling the air. A loud shrieking noise comes from where Felix had been sitting, and the whole group rushes forward to congratulate them. Dorothea comes out from the back, showering them with flower petals and laughing.

  
“I told you Team Sylvix would come out victorious,” Claude is insisting. Annette squeals and jumps onstage to tackle-hug them both. Edelgard is a little more cautious, offering them an approving nod before going to give her bouquet to Dorothea, who smooches her on the cheek affectionately.

  
“I’m proud of you both,” Ingrid says as she walks up to them and hugs them. She’s looking a little teary eyed herself. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that.”

  
“Congratulations,” Dimitri offers, standing a little further back. Felix looks at him for a moment, then sighs, gesturing for him to come over. They hug, awkwardly, but it’s worth it to see Dimitri’s eyes light up just a little bit.

  
“Say cheese!” Annette pipes up, taking pictures with her phone. Felix flushes and tries to hide his face. “Ooh, that was a good one!”

  
“I’m starving,” Sylvain rescues him from further embarrassment. “Anyone else want a late dinner?” A chorus of me’s echo throughout the now mostly empty theater.

  
“Right, let’s go!” Sylvain grins and laces their fingers together, holding the rose in his other hand. It’s the rose he threw, Felix realizes. He gives Sylvain a small, shaky smile back and grips his hand firmer. He’s never wanted to go to a ball more in his life.

  
~

  
Epilogue:

  
**operation sylvix 2k19**

  
** Monday – 7:34 AM**

  
** Annette:** success.png

_It’s a picture of Sylvain and Felix onstage. Sylvain has his arm around Felix’s shoulder and is grinning widely, eyes squinting because of the bright stage lights. Felix has his head in his hand, utterly embarrassed. A red rose is visible in Sylvain’s other hand._

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain is so great first Inigo and Laslow and now him, I think I have a type.
> 
> Next fic will be the ball and finals. Then I might do a post-timeskip fic set in this universe? Idk I'm so tired
> 
> The texting bits remind me of our homecoming group chat so much, BE house is the salt house, GD is all over the place, and BL is just trying to stick to the agenda.
> 
> Also Hubert and Dorothea's supports are infinitely more awkward if you ship Dorothea and Edelgard 
> 
> Also also I don't hate Lorenz he's just an easy target, and I apologize for leaving some characters out but it's hard to write Lorenz and Leonie without having played the Golden Deer route yet


End file.
